Descendants (Bronze Keys)
by elisahbethc.hill
Summary: A S-Class request has came in requesting a Celestial Mage, Master Makarov has teamed Lucy up with Gajeel and Laxus. Secrets Revealed, Natural Power Boasts (Nothing too Outrageous) and of course Drama; and everything that goes with it including Romance. No Pairing at this time.
1. Chapter 1: The Request

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail nor any of its wonderful character. Both of those incredible creations goes to Mashima Hiro.

Positive and Negative constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flaring.  
I need to apologize to all those that read, reviewed and favored this story formally under a different name (Two sides for the spirits (Bronze Keys)). I'm so sorry I didn't mean to delete the story but now here is chapter one again with some small changes. Now with out further ado enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Request

Laxus's POV

'As usual first one in after the Take Over Siblings' I thought after sniffing the air outside the Guild before entering. As I'm walking to the bar I see Mira walking out of the kitchen with my usual; a tender seasoned T-Bone steak with two eggs, Hash Browns, grits, toast, and of course coffee. I sat and began eating when Mira walked away to sort and separate the requests, out of my peripheral vision, I notice her pause and frown at a request. "What's up?" I ask and nod in the direction of the paper still in her hand.

"Hmm?... Laxus will you take this to the Master for me please?" Mira asked, but before handing the request to me she swipes her hand and forearm down the paper and a magical black film securing it from view covers it. 'Why would she cover it from me?' I wondered raising a questioning eyebrow at her, however she simply handed me the request without looking in my direction, and handed the stack of regular requests to Elfman to put on the board. I laid the paper next to my plate and quickly finished my meal, noticing Mira at the blender with strawberries, milk, yogurt and two other things I can't quite make out; I think sugar and vanilla extract. 'Yep right on que, Blondie, Mira is just too good to us' I thought smelling Blondie coming into the guild. After hearing her say good morning to Mira from behind and to my left I grabbed the request and got up rather abruptly to intentionally bump her off balance 'who am I kidding I just want those delicious round globes bumping up against me' but just as that thought was passing through my head she did a left back spin on her toes and evaded my bump and ended up on my right side, 'Damn'

"I'm sorry Laxus I didn't know you were getting up" She said bowing slightly at the neck in an apologetic manner before slipping on to her stool, and Mira putting her strawberry smoothie on the counter in front of her.

"No harm no foul, Blondie" I said shaking my head with a slight chuckle making my way to Gramps office. However, after hearing Mira's first question I made my way rather slowly, wondering why as well.

Normal POV

"So Lucy why are you training so intensely?" Mira asked with her signature sweet smile and a voice that held both curiosity and concern.

Lucy holding up a finger while finishing the last of her smoothie finally answered, although a little sarcastic, but still with a beaming smile "to get stronger of course"

"But Lucy your already strong" "But I can always get stronger" and with that Lucy got up and made her way to the training arena that she has reserved and used every other day for the last six months since her 19th birthday. Unknoweth to both girls that two Dragon Slayers were eavesdropping on Mira's little interrogation and picked up on the incline of Lucy's heartbeat at Mira's question.

Lucy's POV

'That was close' was the only thing I could think as I made my way to the training arena. Upon entering the arena I looked up and around at all the observation windows which are also the S-Class Mages offices along with Master's office, all of the observation window's curtains are closed except for the Master's. Once my gaze fell on Master's window I see him already facing me with a smile fully expecting me since this has become routine and within that routine I give him a big smile and little finger wave while pulling out Capricorn's key with my other hand, making a mental link with him to see if he is ready. Simultaneously I see in my peripheral vision a gold shimmering glow on my right, along with feeling a pull on my magic, and Laxus entering Master's office behind him which would be the front side of his desk.

"Good morning Lucy-sama are you ready to begin?" Capricorn asked as I turned to face him.  
"Yeah" I said with a determined smile and a fist level with my shoulder, feeling myself getting "all fired up" as my best friend would say.  
"Good, I see you have already done your running this morning which you will continue to do. Up to this point we have been working on strengthening your muscles to prepare your insides for the increase along with hand to hand combat and dodging, however, from today on we will be adding a regimen to help harden your shell which will evolve as it hardens. I will warn you today's training will be short but very painful, now call Virgo for you will need her once this training is complete, let us begin" Capricorn stated guiding me to the muhk yàhn jòng; wooden dummy. I touch Virgo's key to see if she is ready, without an answer she forces her gate open while also pulling on my magic, "Good morning Princess" Virgo said forgoing her usual mantra of asking for "punishment" since we started training. I slightly bend because one not being prepared for the pull and two not being completely use to having two gates open while my magic is only half full. I saw that this action caused a little disappointment in both Virgo and Capricorn causing a pang of hurt inside and me to give an apologetic smile.

Capricorn obviously feeling the hurt gave me an encouraging smile and said "Don't fret Lucy-sama it will get easier with time, you have only just learned how to summon correctly, due to never actually having training, but we intend to change that don't we?" With that simple statement my spirit was lifted, I raised my head up and held it high and with the same determination since the beginning said "Yes we do, let us begin."

Virgo knowing what was being added to my regimen grabbed my hands and started wrapping them with a thin gauze wrap, "This is only to keep you from making a mess but it will do nothing for padding" she said. Still not knowing what I was doing I look up to Capricorn with a confused questioning look, but he said nothing to answer me until Virgo was done wrapping my hands. Once my hands were wrapped he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently forced me to face the solid side of the muhk yàhn jòng; the side with no prongs, and ordered me to hit it 500 times with each hand.

"WHAT!?"

Meanwhile in Master Makarov office Laxus's POV

Once I entered Gramps office I found him standing next to his chair looking out his window into the training arena and passed him in the training arena I see Blondie looking up with a big smile with her hand up by her face wiggling her fingers, in a way of greeting, and one of her spirits materializing on the left (her right). 'With that smile and that wave I would think she was flirting, if it was directed towards me' shaking that thought out of my head while making my way to one of the chairs that are in front of Gramps desk. I chose the one on the left as it doesn't have anything obscuring it's view of the training arena. "Oi Gramps why did you have Freed place these multi-sense runes up, I didn't even know you were here until Mira asked me to give this to you" I said placing the request paper on his desk and sitting down curious as to what it is.

"Because, could you imagine Natsu knowing what goes on in this office when ever he feels like listening in, besides keeping them up is easier that constantly asking Freed to redo them, but what is it that Mira wanted me to see" He said while turning around and getting up on his chair, while I was not really paying attention to his reason because I was still looking out the window. 'I have to say she looks pretty hot with that determined look' I thought before refocusing my attention back on Gramps.

"I don't know she secured it from view before I saw it" I said a little annoyed. Gramps grabbed the paper and swiping his hand and forearm up across the paper just like Mira did before only in the opposite direction, the magical black film was than lifted, and he started reading it. He placed it face down on his desk "hmmm...ok?" he mumbled to himself staring at the back of it. 'Ok what?' but before I could ask he grabbed the mic for the assembly system and turned back towards the window and said "Lucy when you are finished can you please see me in my office?" I looked towards Blondie in the training arena, I can clearly see blood seeping through the material on her left and right hands, her goat spirit standing behind her with his arms crossed and a very serious expression on his face, while tapping his foot 'probably to keep Blondie at a steady pace and to keep her from slowing down' then I look at her pink haired spirit, she has a slightly hurt facial expression and cringes slightly every time Blondie hits the muhk yàhn jòng 'she must not like Blondie doing this type of training.' Blondie not losing her concentration simply nods while continuing to hit the muhk yàhn jòng with what looks like full force 'God thats gotta hurt, but what does this request have to do with Blondie' I thought turning my head back to Gramps.

"Thank You Laxus that will be all" Gramps said effectively dismissing me. I got up clearly irritated and headed for the door but before my hand touched the door handle Gramps drawled my attention back. "Laxus...please return with Lucy. As well, bring one of the other Dragon Slayers with you, one you wouldn't mind teaming up with, I will leave this decision up to you seeing how Lucy gets along with everybody." And with that I left Gramps's office with a nod.

Not really in the mood for the rowdiness of the guild, which I can clearly hear from where I was upstairs, I made my way to my office. Upon entering my office I closed and locked the door behind me, not really wanting to be disturbed even by my own team, I then walked across my office to my observation window and pulled back the curtains to let in some light that naturally flows in from the skylight ceiling of the training arena. Once the curtains were pulled back I saw Blondie now doing three point kicks with each leg over and over again, again at full force. I can already see the bruises starting to form under the blood from where the forceful impacts of her kicks have pushed her skin open 'I'm surprised she hasn't broken a bone yet' I see her knees trembling, wanting to give out from the pain but she is stubbornly and determinedly refusing to give up. "Why is she doing this to herself?" I asked myself out loud while lifting my gaze to her face. 'That determined look is no longer hot' I thought seeing that same determine look but under streams of tears and pain. I then moved my focus to her two spirits that she still has out, first to her goat that is still standing behind her, arms crossed with a serious expression 'What the fuck, can't you see your master is clearly in pain', the feeling of anger sweeping through me as I look at him. Pulling my focus to her second spirit I see her facial expression is still the same as before only this time there are small streams of tears running down her face.

'Blondie must almost be done seeing how her pink haired spirit already has the medical supplies in her hands' sure enough I was right cause just as I was thinking that she quickly rushed forward to Blondie. Focusing my attention back on Blondie which is on the floor with a proud smile on her face looking at her goat whom has the same smile on his face, he says something to Blondie before kissing her forehead and then dematerializing leaving Blondie and the pink haired one. Seeing that she is being taken care of I make my way out of my office to look for Gajeel. 'Clearly not a hard decision seeing how Natsu annoys me and Wendy might be too young for whatever this mission is, plus we worked well together during the GMG'. Following his scent lead me to the training arena 'What is he doing here'

Gajeel's POV

After I finished eating my iron that Mira served me I got up from my corner and made my way to the training arena to see what kind of training Bunny Girl is doing. 'What kind of training would make her tell a half lie, cause lets be honest this is Bunny Girl were talking about she doesn't lie she just doesn't tell the whole truth' I thought as I walked into the training arena but stayed in the alcove by the door. I looked across the way finding Bunny Girl by the wooden dummy kicking it high with the top of her foot, then in the mid section with her chin and then low with the inside of her ankle, alternating between legs. 'Damn the scent of her blood and salt is in every inch of this arena, why?' Narrowing my eyes and zoning in on Bunny Girl, with my enhanced eyesight. to see where she is bleeding, I then see fresh and old blood saturating the material covering her hands and blood damn near covering the wooden dummy and small blood slater on the wall in the general area of the dummy. 'That's just great, the smell of her blood is gonna linger foreva in here now' with that thought I allow my eyes to zero in on the scent of salt and figuring it was tears I focused in on her head, however being diagonally to the left behind her I had to wait til she turns into her kick to see her face, once I see it though my only thought is 'I know that look'; determination, stubbornness and pain. This was the same look she had all those years ago when I kidnapped her when I was with Phantom Lord, 'keep going Bunny Girl, you've taken a beaten from Black Steel Gajeel, this ain't nothin' I thought with pride swelling in me because she is once again enforcing what I already knew that Bunny Girl is a spitfire with fierce determination and strength.

"Great Job Lucy-sama" I heard her Goat lookin spirit say after he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently guided her to the floor. 'I can't believe the pride radiating off of both of them, it's almost as strong as her blood' Virgo the pink haired spirit I do know is kneeling down in front of Bunny Girl tending to her legs 'makes sense that her legs would be all busted up, can't believe I over looked it, the smell of her blood is just so overwhelming in here' That Goat of hers shimmered out leaving just Virgo but then I smelt that damn playboy Lion of hers, surprisingly not by Bunny Girl but behind the wooden dummy wiping the walls. Now I'm smelling Lightning Freak, but just as I started smelling him I see him in my peripheral vision right next to me 'How the hell did I not notice him? Was I THAT zoned in on Bunny Girl?'

Normal POV

"Brother is that from home?" Virgo asked not breaking her concentration of tending to Lucy.  
"Yes, it cleans better than the water here and will get rid of the smell of Princesses blood" Loke replies.  
"Loke I can feel you agitation, are you alright?" Lucy asked slightly adjusting to face him causing her to wince from the movement. "Princess, please stay still" Virgo scolded.  
"Yes Princess I am alright, remember I am a lion a predatory animal and your smell in here is a little overwhelming. Which is why I am trying to dim it down, we don't need those dragons going into a frenzy" Loke stated while smirking knowing that Laxus and Gajeel were standing by the door.  
"I don't think that would happen...we're all mages after all...I would believe that they...would be accustomed to...the smell of blood by now" Lucy said through clenched teeth and pained breaths as Virgo rewrapped her hands.  
"Yes you would think but that can be a discussion at another time" Loke replied making his way over to Lucy

Loke knelt down behind Lucy and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other arm around her waist, making her lean her weight on his chest. To Lucy and to her spirits this was simply a gesture to comfort her, but to any bystander, such as the two Dragon Slayers, they were in quite an intimate position; causing two distinct growls to be heard. All three turning to the sound see two very feral Dragon Slayers on the verge of going into their Dragon Force. Loke not wanting to agitate them any further released his hold on Lucy and backed away with his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Princess, I think I will take my leave now, I would not want you to be accidently hurt more because these two can't control their frenzy..." Loke says with his hands still up and not breaking eye contact with the two Dragon Slayers, which are now stalking slowly towards Lucy "remember princess they are still part dragon and as such have instincts of a predatory animal as well."

Lucy not wanting to make any sudden movements stayed frozen stiff and spoke to Loke in their mind link 'THEIR NOT GONNA EAT ME ARE THEY!?'  
"Ha Ha...No, I do not believe that that is their intentions with you" and with that he shimmered out.

With Loke's leave their agitation level decreased, but still not knowing whether it was safe to move yet, Lucy decided to wait until one of them broke the silence first. However Virgo had other plans and spoke first, "Alright princess I have finished tending to all your wounds, remember you must let them heal naturally. Now, would you like me to carry you to the Master's office?"

Laxus being the first to reach Lucy knelt down and said "That's alright I have to accompany her anyways so I will take her" as he puts one arm under her knees. Lucy however refuses to be carried and that would have been even by Virgo and finally feeling safe speaks up "No, I do not want to be carried, but if you truly want to help then lend me your arm and help support me up to Master's office." After her words she finds two hands in front of her, one belonging to Laxus and the other belonging to Gajeel, smiling up at them she takes hold of both and very slowly stands up leaning on both of them equally. "Princess I will properly clean this area, Brother is hopeless when it comes to any type of cleaning, and I will make sure it was as if you were never here." "THANK GOD!" both Dragon Slayers exclaimed in unison, Lucy slightly chuckling by their antics simply nodded.

Walking into the main area of the guild, Lucy using both men's forearms as crutches when needed, was all of a sudden bombardon by several people; Team Natsu plus Wendy. Wendy was the first by Lucy's side, because she was right by the training arena's hallway, "Lucy-chan what happened?" Wendy said trying to grab for her hand but Lucy moved her hands from the men's forearms and to their shoulders, effectively out of Wendy's reach.

"Wendy it's nothing, just some rough training is all, and no I do not want you to heal me." Lucy said smiling affectionately down at Wendy. Wendy not understanding but not questioning her stepped back to let them pass, stammering out an OK

Placing her hands back on the men's forearms and taking a few more steps forwards they saw Team Natsu heading their way. Lucy opened her mouth to try and keep the situation calm but..."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BASTERDS DO TO LUCE!?" Natsu yelled standing in front of the three with his fists aflame, and Erza and Gray right at his heels. Erza on Natsu's left heel already in her Lightning Empress Armor and her staff pointed at Laxus. Gray on Natsu's right heel in his battle stance with a light blue glowing magic circle between his palm and fist ready to ice make something.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled glaring at her three teammates extinguishing the color red from their eyes "I AM FINE..." closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down, she looks back at her team with a little reinsuring smile and continued "I just had a rough training session is all and these two are clearly helping me. Now if you will excuse us we have to go to the Master's office, well Laxus and I do I don't know about Ga...""Yes Gajeel too" Laxus interrupted. "Oh ok" Lucy replied getting ready to take a step but Natsu stepped in front of her positioning himself to pick her up "I'll take you Luce" "No, like I said I'm fine" Lucy let go of the two men's forearms putting all her weight on both her legs to emphasis she was fine and took an experimental step forward. Seeing that she could in fact walk, although very painfully, she continued to the Master's office with Gajeel behind her and Laxus behind him.

In Master Makarov office Master Makarov/Master/Gramps POV

I heard a knock at my door but before I could say come in my door opened and Lucy, Gajeel and Laxus entered. Lucy starts to collapse as soon as all three of them were in and the door was closed, Gajeel and Laxus both rush to her sides to support her. "Will you let one of us carry you now?" Laxus asked with a look and sound of great concern. Lucy nods and Laxus picks her up bridal style and walks the short distance to the chair that Gajeel moved to be facing the middle of my desk rather then off to the right. "It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't walk with all my weight on my legs, ya know?" "Yeah I do know, so why did you do it?" Laxus retorted taking a side step to stand on her left side, in between her and the still empty chair that he was sitting in earlier, and Gajeel standing on her right side, 'hmmm...they don't seem to want to leave her side, this could be interesting.' "You wouldn't understand, if I were to show those three that kind of weakness it would undo everything that...uggg...never mind I will try to take better care of myself next time." "Bunny I understand not showing weakness but we all are just wanting to look out for you just like we do with each other" "I know but that is the problem, that "just looking out for each other" can quickly turn into over protectiveness which allows no room for growth and they have just recently started considering me a equal member of the team, I didn't want to mess all that up over a few bruises and cuts" 'now there's a problem I can take care of, because it is not ok for her to be unable to get stronger because of them and essentially having to hurt herself or hurt herself more for them to consider her a valuable part of the team' I thought before speaking up regarding the request.

"Ok are you three ready to discuss why I asked you to come here?" The three of them looked at me like they forgot where they were, "Oh yeah, sorry Master" Lucy said rather sheepishly with a slight bow to apologize 'yep defiantly forgot where they were.'

"Well Lucy a request came in today specifically requesting a Celestial Mage" "What does that got to do with me?" Laxus as usual interrupting "I was getting to that, NOW BE QUIET, now where was I...oh yeah and since obviously your the only one we got it will be up to you to accept or decline, ok?" I waited for Lucy to reply but she just nodded her head to let me know that she understands and to continue. I picked up the request that was still face down on my desk "it's an S-Class mission, Lucy" I said while handing her the request, both Laxus and Gajeel read it over her shoulder "and as for why I have already assigned your team for you is because of the fine print, which states only Dragon Slayers may accompany you, and seeing how Laxus is our only S-Class Dragon Slayer he has to go. I also allowed Laxus to choose the second Dragon Slayer seeing how you have no problems with anyone in the guild."

Lucy's POV

"It's an S-Class mission, Lucy" Master said while handing me the request, I swear my eyes go as wide as saucers until I began reading what the mission is

**CELESTIAL MAGE NEEDED TO RETRIEVE ITEM FROM WYVERN**  
**REWARD**  
**WILL BE DISCUSSED WITH THE CELESTIAL MAGE UPON COMPLETION OF MISSION**  
Client is Hidako Shimamura located in Nikko  
Under special circumstances where the Celestial Mage must be accompanied by another ONLY DRAGON SLAYERS may accompany them.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Rules

**Poll on who ya'll want to see Lucy with is up so GO VOTE! It will only be up until chapter 4 or 5.**

Chapter 2 Lucy's rules

Previously on Bronze Keys

Lucy's POV

"It's an S-Class mission, Lucy" Master said while handing me the request, I swear my eyes go as wide as saucers until I began reading what the mission is

**CELESTIAL MAGE NEEDED TO RETRIEVE ITEM FROM WYVERN**

**REWARD**

**WILL BE DISCUSSED WITH CELESTIAL MAGE UPON COMPLETION OF MISSION**

Client is Hidako Shimamura located in Nikko

Under special circumstances where the Celestial Mage must be accompanied by another ONLY DRAGON SLAYERS may accompany them

Lucy's POV continued

I start thinking of what to do, slightly spacing out, 'although I am concerned about this mission I do know why it has to be me...' "You can't be seriously considering letting her go? And why would someone send a request for a celestial mage to go up against a wyvern?!" Laxus questioned angrily but I still stayed to myself, 'his question does make me wonder about the client. Could she be like me? or does she just have knowledge of those like me? If this is the case there are penalties, so I shouldn't worry about the client, but what of the wyvern...' "I wouldn't worry about any of that we'll both be there and neither of us will let anything happen to Bunny Girl, right? or are you scared Sparky?" Gajeel falling back on his defense mechanism taunted Laxus. 'Yeah that's right Laxus and Gajeel will be there, but then again they can only observe if it's agreed to...' "Laxus my boy this request is Lucy's to accept or decline, and Gajeel's right, both of you will be there to back Lucy up and after what she just said about her team are you seriously going to overly protect her by not even considering letting her go, and as to why I don't know, perhaps Lucy could enlighten us." At that I grab my keys and make a mental link to all my spirits explaining the situation, each of them voiced their concerns of the possibilities that I could accidently reveal myself, 'this is a very big possibility, although this is a big possibility even with out this mission, if I wasn't paying attention to Mira this morning I could have very well have blurted it out, so with that I will have to set up some rules...' "...die" 'but my only question right now is am I strong enough to go up against a wyvern if I have to?' all of them hearing my inner thoughts replied in unison 'YES'. Knowing how everyone of my spirits have my back I put on the biggest confident smile I have ever had on my face. "Bllloonddieeee~"

"LUCY!" Laxus yelled at me snapping me out of my space out. "I am talking, shush!" I said reprimanding and pointing a finger at Laxus, for unknowingly interrupting.  
"Huh?" the other three in the office replied clearly confused.  
"Bunny Girl you haven't said anything, but by the look on your face we're doin it aren't we?" Gajeel stated with a beaming smirk showing his excitement for the mission .  
"I'm sorry I was talking to my spirits, and yeah, but I have a few stipulations that you two must follow and no you can not ask why. Do you two think you can handle that?" I asked looking between the two Dragon Slayers standing on both sides of me. "yeah like that's gonna happen" Laxus says sarcastically while rolling his eye and focusing them on Master with a look that says 'I expect you to back me up on this' but Master said nothing and just continued to look at me with a deep in thought expression.  
"If you can not follow a few simple rules to ensure the success of this mission then I will decline this mission now!" I retorted standing up, with barely any pain 'guess my body's finally starting to use what it has', with my arms across my chest glaring at Laxus with a stern look, 'back down Laxus, cause I'm not'.  
Seeing his stance slightly falter, I took a chance and spoke "Do we understand one another?"  
"Maybe, what's your stipulations?" Laxus asked still not completely backing down but enough that says he'll consider.  
"First..." I started looking back at Gajeel and then again to Laxus "you two will follow my lead."  
"Like hell, this is a S-Class mission and I'm the S-Class mage..." Laxus started but was interrupted by Master "Laxus this may be a S-Class mission but it is Lucy's Mission you will accompany her and follow her lead and back her up, Do you understand me?"  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Laxus retorted plopping in the empty chair on his left defeatedly.  
"I can follow your lead Bunny Girl, just tell me where to hit." Gajeel said playfully turning his hands into iron clubs "Well that's the second stipulation, this is my fight and you two must not interfere..." "WHAT!?" all three men yelled in unison "If you do we fail, if you rush in and defeat the wyvern, we fail. So again if you can't agree I might as well decline now" I state returning to my seat preparing myself for the questions I know are going to be pouring out.

Gajeel's POV

"WHAT!?" I along with the other two men yelled in unison. Bunny Girl then said "If you do we fail, if you rush in and defeat the wyvern, we fail. So again if you can't agree I might as well decline now." 'That doesn't make any sense' needing to know I quickly asked "Why would we fail if one of us defeated it?" "There is a celestial law that forbids me to reveal certain knowledge and that question among other questions what I am sure is going through your guys heads would fall under that law, which is why I said you can not ask why." Hearing her heartbeat stay steady I knew that she was not lying, 'I can respect her secrets because hell I have my own'. All of us sat in silence for a good minute because, probably like me, mulling over this information 'so I am to accompany Bunny Girl on this mission and into a situation with a wyvern, which I specifically avoid missions with, but then again I can't do anything against it on this mission anyways. I have no doubt that Bunny Girl is strong, but to go up against a wyvern, I don't know. However I will support her in anyway she needs. I feel like I need to tell her that, that even though she has to fight alone she will not be alone'. "Bunny?..." I knelt down beside her while placing my hand on her shoulder and waited until I had her attention. Looking directly into her milk chocolate eyes with complete sincerity I continued "I will follow you, and support you in anyway that you need, but know that if you fail I will shred it, damn the mission cause we would have already failed it anyways right?" Her heart rate picked up, her cheeks went slightly pinker while a breathtaking thank you smile graced her lips she replied with a simple nod then turned her head to Lightning Freak for his reply.

Laxus's POV

I sat there thinking about what Blondie just said, 'I have to go, Gramps didn't give me a choice in the matter, but not interfere? although with us being there we could find out why we can't interfere. I know Blondie is strong but there's no way she can go up against a wyvern alone. I don't know if I could stop myself from killing it if she got hurt.' I felt anger again at just the thought of her getting hurt. A good 10 minutes passed before Gajeel spoke, kneeling semi in front of Blondie to be eye level with her "Bunny?..."He paused for a moment and put his hand on her shoulder 'Whoa, he actually voluntarily let someone in his bubble, But then again she always has brought out the softer side in him.' then he continued "I will follow you, and support you in anyway that you need, but know that if you fail I will shred it, damn the mission cause we would have already failed it anyways right?" Her cheeks went slightly pinker 'I love that blush' with a small sweet smile she gave simple nod then turned her head to me. Leaning forwards in my chair and turning slightly to face her more I placed my right hand on her left knee/ thigh "Look I don't agree with you going against a wyvern alone, but gramps didn't exactly give me a choice I have to accompany you and allow you the lead now I know you can't tell us why we can't interfere but if you say not to then I won't, however, I also agree with Gajeel if it injures you I will fry it." Her already slightly pink cheeks went a little darker and her sweet smile went a little sassy and replied almost seductively "and I have no doubt that you would." I gave an amused scoff and a smirk at that reply

Master Makarov/Master/Gramps POV

Gajeel spoke first, kneeling to the right front of Lucy where I could still see her face and the back of his head, "Bunny?..." Lucy turned her head to look at Gajeel and he continued "I will follow you, and support you in anyway that you need, but know that if you fail I will shred it, damn the mission cause we would have already failed it anyways right?" 'From what she said that would be true if she fails then the mission is also a failure, whoa wait, is that a tiny blush I see and those smiles makes me wish I was 50 years younger, I swear the male population of my brats are idiots.' Both Lucy and I turn to face Laxus, he leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees but before he started speaking he reached over and placed his hand on her lower thigh 'that's my boy' I thought inwardly smiling "Look I don't agree with you going against a wyvern alone, but gramps didn't exactly give me a choice I have to accompany you and allow you the lead now I know you can't tell us why we can't interfere but if you say not to then I won't, however, I also agree with Gajeel if it injures you I will fry it." Her cheeks went a little darker and her smile went a little bigger before replying a little feistily "and I have no doubt that you would." Ok my turn. "Now with all that said I have two questions that I don't believe fall under this Celestial law of yours. One is why are Dragon Slayers only allowed to accompany you and two is there a chance that they will find out whatever it is you are not allowed to tell us by accompanying you?" She brought her index finger up to her chin and proceeded to go into deep thought.

Laxus's POV

At Gramps first question I heard Metal head's heart beat increase 'What in the hell is he hiding?' I thought as I saw Blondie lift her right hand and place it on top of his hand that was still on her shoulder once she caught his gaze she winked at him and then turned her head to me while taking her hand that was up by her face and placed it on my hand that I didn't even realize was still on her knee and gave me a reassuring smile that looked like she was saying "don't worry" 'am I suppose to know something' but then instead she turned her gaze back to Gramps "To answer your first question, you are right that it would not go against this specific Celestial Law to answer it but the questions it could lead to could, so I would prefer not to reveal that information. As far as the second question it is a possibility however as long as I am not the one that gives this information directly I am not breaking any law which is why I ask to take the lead so I can be in control of what information these two see, hear, hell maybe even smell. Now are we doing this or not?" All three of us couldn't help but chuckle at her almost Nastu like antics 'I guess after all this time he's finally starting to rub off on her' At this Gramps got up and made his way around his desk once he was where we could all see him "I will leave you three to discuss what you are doing, and you have my blessing with whatever decision you make. Now if you will excuse me I think I hear a drink calling my name." he said while proceeding to the door, Blondie turned to quickly turned to face him "Master can you please tell Natsu and the rest of team and can you make sure that they do not follow me. To be honest you may not want to tell them I am on an S-Class mission or you might have to have Freed put a rune to restrict them to just Magnolia" She said with a almost panic expression. "Don't worry my Dear they will not follow you" and with that he left closing the door behind him. Knowing of the anti-sense runes around the office I started our discussion.

"OK what do you two know that I don't"


End file.
